memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic programs
Holodeck programs, List of The programs are listed under several categories. Children's simulations * "The Adventures of Flotter" (VOY: "Once Upon a Time", et al.) * "Toby the Targ" (VOY: "Author, Author") * "Parallax Colony" (TNG: "Cost of Living") Erotic simulations * "A Picnic with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx"/"Scenario 14C" (DS9: "The Homecoming", "Meridian") * Pleasure mazes (DS9: "Rapture") * Pon Farr therapy program (VOY "Blood Fever", "Flesh and Blood") * "A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx" (DS9: "Little Green Men") * "Vulcan Love Slave" (DS9: "The Ascent") * "Vulcan Love Slave, Part Two: The Revenge" (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") * "Vulcan Love Slave, Volume Three" (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") Holonovels * The Adventures of Captain Proton (VOY: "Night", et al.) * A Christmas Carol (TNG: "Devil's Due") * Beowulf (VOY: "Heroes and Demons") * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent (DS9: "Our Man Bashir", et al.) * "Dixon Hill in The Big Good-Bye" (TNG: "The Big Goodbye", "Manhunt", Star Trek: First Contact) * "Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel" (TNG: "The Big Goodbye", "The Emissary") * "Dixon Hill in The Black Orchid" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Henry V (TNG: "The Defector") * "Janeway Lambda one", Janeway's Gothic holonovel (VOY: "Learning Curve", et al.) * Kahless and Lukara (DS9: ("[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]") * Molie're plays (VOY: "Parturition") * Puccini's La Bohe'me (VOY: "The Swarm") * Queen's Gambit (DS9: "A Simple Investigation") * "Sherlock Holmes Program 3A", a recreation of Sherlock Holmes mysteries (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "Ship in a Bottle") * Photons Be Free, life as an EMH, by the Doctor (VOY: "Author, Author") * The Tempest (TNG: "Emergence") * The Three Musketeers (TNG: "Hollow Pursuits") Interactive character simulations * Albert Einstein (TNG: "The Nth Degree") * The Comic (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") * The Doctor, the USS Voyager's EMH program (Star Trek: Voyager) * "Doctor's Family Program Beta-Rho" (VOY: "Real Life") * Doctor Leah Brahms simulation (TNG: "Booby Trap") * Haley (VOY: "Life Line") * The Juggler (TNG: "Cost of Living") * "Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11" (VOY: "The Swarm") * Felix Leech (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") * "Medical Consultant Program Beta one", featuring Crell Moset (VOY: "Nothing Human") * Minuet (TNG: "11001001") * Noonien Soong simulation (TNG: "Inheritance") * Professor James Moriarty (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "Ship in a Bottle") * Cyrus Redblock (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") * Vulcan Rage (VOY: "Meld") * Holographic Lieutenant Barclay, holographic data-stream to USS Voyager (VOY: "Inside Man"> Recreational simulations * Altonian brain teaser (DS9: "A Man Alone") * Alture VII relaxation program (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") * "Ancient West", Deadwood City, (TNG: "A Fistful of Datas") * The Low Note, Bourbon Street Bar, jazz club simulation (TNG: "11001001") * Café des Artistes (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") * "Carnival Celebration - Rio de Janeiro, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Hoverball (VOY: "Unity") * Lauriento massage holoprogram #101A (DS9: "A Man Alone") * Paxau Resort (VOY: "Warlord") * Poker with great scientists (TNG: "Descent, Part I") * Program "Bashir 62", Vic's Las Vegas Lounge featuring Vic Fontaine (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon", et al.) * Program "Paris 3", Chez Sandríne's, French bistro (VOY: "The Cloud", et al.) * Riga, Stano (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") Environmental simulations * Ba'ku village simulation (Star Trek: Insurrection) * Boraal II/Vacca IV Transformation (TNG: "Homeward") * Boreth simulation (TNG: "Rightful Heir") * "Black Sea at Night" (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Bridge simulation, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]; no A, B, C, or bloody D (or E!) (TNG: "Relics") * Café des Artistes (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris") * Cardassian sauna (DS9: "For the Cause") * Champs Elysee (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") * Charnock's Comedy Cabaret (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") * Cliffs of Heaven, program 47C (TNG: "Conundrum") * Curtis Creek (TNG: "Future Imperfect") * Desert Sunset (TNG: "Haven") * Denubian Alps (TNG: "Angel One") * Earth park simulation (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "Skin of Evil") * Emerald Wading Pool on planet Cirrus IV (TNG: "Conundrum") * Emergent life-form holodeck sequence (TNG: "Emergence") * Fair Haven, an Irish village simulation (VOY: "Fair Haven") * Gondolas in Venice (VOY: "Prime Factors") * Hoobishan Baths (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") * Kabul River (TNG: "The Loss") * King Arthur's Court (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "The Muse") * Klingon Age of Ascension (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") * Krios 1 (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") * "Ktarian moonrise simulation" (VOY: "Revulsion") * "Lake Cataria on Betazed" (TNG: "All Good Things...") * Lake Como (VOY: "The Swarm") * Lake George, New York, Earth (VOY: "Coda") * Mars simulation, in a '57 Chevy (VOY: "Lifesigns") * Moonlight on the Beach (TNG: "Booby Trap") * Parkland (TNG: "Skin of Evil") * Program Crusher 4, dance lesson (TNG: "Data's Day") * Program "RW-96321" (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") * Rousseau V (TNG: "The Dauphin") * [[Sailing ship Enterprise|Sailing ship Enterprise]] (Star Trek Generations) * Sandrine's (VOY: "The Cloud", "Jetrel", "Learning Curve", "Twisted", "Meld", "Lifesigns") * Tanuga Station simulation (TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") * "Tropical Resort Simulation 3" (VOY: "Darkling") * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (TNG: "Galaxy's Child") * Valley of Chula on Romulus (TNG: "The Defector") * Boraalan environment simulation (TNG: "Homeward") * Day of Honor ceremony environment simulation (VOY: "Day of Honor") Sport simulations * Aikido 1 (TNG: "Code of Honor") * Baseball field simulation, 20th century, various (DS9: "Emissary", "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") * "Klingon calisthenics program", Worf (TNG: "The Emissary") * Equestrian Adventure (TNG: "Pen Pals", "Starship Mine") * Ion surfing (DS9: "The Visitor") * Kim Sport Program Theta-2, volleyball (VOY: "Warlord") * "Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Kayaking program (DS9: "Heart of Stone", et al.) * "Velocity" sport program (VOY: "Hope and Fear") * "Racetrack, Longchamps, France, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Rock climbing program (TNG: "Bloodlines", "Attached") * "Scuba Diving, Hanamasa Bay, Earth" (TNG: "The Emissary") * "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, Vulcan" (TNG: "The Emissary") * Novice tennis tournament (VOY: "Future's End, Part I") * Ohniaka III (TNG: "Descent, Part I") * Torres 2-1-6 (VOY: "Extreme Risk") * Torres Zeta-1 (VOY: "Extreme Risk") * Yankees versus Red Sox (DS9: "For the Cause") Medical Applications * Neelix One (VOY: "Phage") * Denara Pel (VOY: "Lifesigns") * Cortical node replacement simulation (VOY: "Imperfection") Training simulations * "Bridge Officer Test Engineering Qualification Program", ''Galaxy''-class Main Engineering simulation (TNG: "Thine Own Self") * Bridge Training Simulation, [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (VOY: "Learning Curve") * Defense Simulations (VOY: "Initiations") * "Insurrection Alpha", Starfleet security training program (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") * "Operation: Fort Knox" training simulation (VOY: "Dark Frontier") * Odo 1 (DS9: "The Abandoned") * Transwarp shuttle flight simulation (VOY: "Threshold") War simulations * Battle of the Alamo simulation * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt simulation * Battle of Britain simulation * Battle of Clontarf simulation * Battle of Thermopylae simulation * Battle of Tong Vey simulation * World War II: French Occupation simulation Also see * Holodeck characters * Adaptive heuristic matrix * Recreation room sv:Lista över holodäckprogram